I love her, or maybe not?
by Vicia
Summary: Ichigo finally realizes that he loves Orihime right after she tells him, but his inner Hollow, Hichigo, is showing signs that he doesn't want Ichigo to be with her. Though, when he asks, Hichigo denies it. What's a shinigami to do?
1. Denial

Hichigo sat down across from Ichigo in the inner world within the boy's mind. Golden-black eyes shimmering out of anger and disgust, for the orange haired Kurosaki had just submitted to the fact that he was definitely in love with Orihime.

It was sickening on all levels for the albino, jealousy raging inside him as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So...ya really like 'er, don' ya, King?" he sneered, eyes narrowed while his pure white brows furrowed depressingly.

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Well, yeah...I mean...she's always been so worried about me and," He swallowed the lump in his dry throat, trying to ignore the Hollow's glare, "she told me she loved me, so..."

"Tch, whateva, King," Hichigo hissed angrily, "jus' be sure t' warn me when yer 'bout t' kiss th' crap outta 'er." A pang of guilt then weighed inside both look-a-likes' chest, the albino turning abruptly and slamming his eyes shut, biting on his lower lip harshly, drawing thick crimson liquid. "I don'...I don' care 'bout ya and that...that -"

_He was supposed t' be **mine**,_ the albino thought as his heart sank, _he was s'posed t' **love** me...**me**._

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, stepping over to the depressed form and sitting down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on the white attire wearing form's shoulder, offering a warm smile. Yet, the white figure smacked the hand off of his broad, yet frail, shoulder.

"Don' touch me," he growled venomously.

"Hic-"

The Hollow abruptly stood, turning and walking off as he licked the blood up from his lower lip. Tears stinging his eyes.

_How come she gets what I've wanted fer so long? Why?_

He veered over his shoulder swiftly, seeing Ichigo's scowling face, his auburn eyes gazing into his own golden-black.

"You are jealous,"

"No I'm not!" he shouted, gasping as he quickly lifted his left hand up to cover his mouth from the sudden outburst.

_Denial..._

He breathed heavily as he released his mouth, chewing on the wounded, bleeding, lip. "I'm...not jealous of Orihime..."

_That outburst..._ Ichigo thought as he watched Hichigo back up slowly. _He denies it...but he **is** jealous of her._

Hichigo turned and quickly walked away from the shinigami.

XXXX

**Note: **_**This was done in class but will be longer on the next chapter.**_


	2. A cold Treat

Ichigo's brown eyes widened slightly as he stared after the Hollow, his heart slowly pumping, as though something was definitely wrong with what just happened, like he was the one that did something.

XXXX

Auburn eyes slowly fluttered open, staring out the window with his brows tilted into a worried feature, sadness hinting on his handsome teenaged features. He slowly sat up, reaching over to his night stand, coiling his fingers around his cell phone.

Flipping through his contact list, he stopped on Orihime's number, clicking the green talk button, calling the bright haired girl.

Hearing the dial tone for a while, the eldest Kurosaki sibling took in some air, then released it once he heard the dial tone fade, a girlish voice answering happily.

"K- I mean, Ichigo! Hello! How are you?!" she stammered, still not used to the new introductions, new rules. That they call each other by their first name, which wasn't a problem for the orange haired teen.

"Hey, Orihime," he complied, smiling warmly as he bent his left knee, placing his elbow on it as he leaned back against the headboard, "sorry, I couldn't sleep, thought I'd call and see if you wanted to go out to eat later, maybe...at six?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, see you later."

With that, they hung up. Ichigo sighed and shook his head slowly, wondering how she could always be so giddy.

XXXX

The time rolled by quickly, which made six come in what seemed like seconds.

Both teenagers met at the ice cream shop outside the arcade near Orihime's house. Said girl was wearing a bright blue dress, laced with black on the sleeves, rimmed with black lace as well, the tie a midnight blue, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail.

Ichigo, on the other hand, wore skintight deep crimson pants, a half-black, half-white long-sleeved shirt, with the imprint of a bleeding skull on the back. His black Nike's slightly dirty with dirt.

The bright haired girl beamed and waved happily, walking over to him and hugging the smiling Kurosaki, whom returned the warm embrace.

Leaning up, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

_**"Bright haired b-"**_

_Shut up, Hichigo,_ the orange haired teen hissed within his mind as the two teens parted. Ichigo took her hand into his shyly, still not used to these unfamiliar touches, both walking off into the ice cream shop with smiles.

_**XXXX**_

Hichigo sighed.

He looked up with golden-black eyes at Zangetsu, who was standing on his prized pole, looking at him with a serious look, and a look of concern.

"You should just tell him how you feel," he said simply, "so he knows what's bothering you and why you don't like Orihime."

"It's none of yer business, old man." the albino hissed angrily.

"I'm just saying," he sighed, shaking his head, "that if you really care about him, or really love him, you'll tell him the truth."

"Ya know what," Hichigo said, tone brightening, yet threatening, "yer right, maybe I should tell...! Yeah right! Get real!" He then flipped him the birdie.

The floating man frowned, sighing heavily.

_**XXXX**_

The orange haired teen stuck his tongue out to take a taste off his vanilla flavored ice cream, humming in satisfaction at the cold sensation on his hot tongue as he looked over at Orihime, who smiled at him brightly.

Her ice cream chocolate-mint.

"Want some, Ichigo?" she asked, offering the cold substance to him with a smile.

Nodding, he offered her some while taking a taste of hers. Secretly, he didn't really like the mint and chocolate put together, it just didn't taste right. Pulling his cone back, he took a huge bite out of his, only thoughts on how Hichigo acted earlier.

Frowning, he returned his attention to his snack.


	3. Confrontation part 1

The orange haired teen quirked a brow, confused at why the ice cream didn't taste like it usually had before he took a taste of Orihime's. It tasted more salty and tangy, not to mention disgusting.

Walking past a garbage can, he tossed it in with a deep sigh. Wasted two dollars on that ice cream cone. Noticing this, Orhime's smile flattened a bit, biting her lower lip nervously, thinking that she had done something to upset her new boyfriend.

"Kurosaki-kun," she spoke nervously, "is something wrong?"

"No," he replied simply as he plopped his bottom on a bench, the skinny girl joining him soon after, brows tilted into an uncertain position. "I just...wasn't hungry anymore."

"Oh...okay," she complied, voice gaining back it's usual perk, "um...Ichigo, if there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

He looked over at her with apologetic auburn eyes, smiling warmly, but losing it's usual radiance of confidence.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, dropping his head, mind wrapping around why Hichigo just, flat-out, didn't like his girlfriend. "But it's nothing to fret about...I'm just thinking about something that you don't need to be concerned about."

The bright haired girl nodded slowly, licking her treat slowly.

XXXX

"Thanks, Ichigo," Orihime smiled as they stood at her doorstep, hand-in-hand. "I had a great time."

He nodded, looking away and at the night sky, both teenagers out for two hours just walking and an occasional chat here and there, but mostly walking. His thoughts on Hichigo bothering him throughout the entire date.

"Yeah," he replied in a low tone, "I did too."

"K-Kurosaki-kun...is something bothering you at home?"

"No,"

"You sure?"

He nodded. The bright haired girl nodded slowly, leaning up and connecting their lips, the taller teenager blinked from shock, yet smiled slightly as he pressed back. Both parting after a while with Orihime smiling her usual carefree grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, "goodnight, Orihime."

She nodded, turning towards the door after releasing Ichigo's hand, opening the door and walking in with a wave to the orange haired boy. "Goodnight, Ichigo!" she called while he walked off. Waving back, he broke into a sprint, knowing his father will kill him for being an hour late for supper.

XXXX

"I'm home," he called as he opened the door, knowing Yuzu would still be up cleaning the living room, since his father always made most of his messes in there.

"AND YOU'RE LATE!!" Isshin shouted as he flew at his son with his screwdriver kick. Ducking, Ichigo clamped a hand onto his ankle and spun around, throwing him in the direction he came flying from. "N-not bad my son...I have n-nothing left to teach you..." he whimpered, laying upside down on the floor.

"Tch, I'm going to bed," he sighed, shaking his head. "And try not yelling while you attack me, old man, then maybe you'll hit me."

Turning, he walked up the stairs to his room, stopping at the door with a sigh, pushing it open with a slight frown, hearing Hichigo stir for the first time in two long hours.

_**"Geez...that was so borin'.**"_ he complained._ **"How can you handle somethin' that borin' and stay awake?"**_

Ichigo stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him with a sigh. "Easily...I was with someone, so I could occupy my time." He walked over to his bed, plopping down on it with a grateful sigh. "Now...we need to talk."

_**"'bout what?"**_

"About you being jealous of Orihime,"

_**"I'm not jealous,"**_he scowled,_**"jealousy is fer the weak."**_

"Then you, too, are weak,"

_**"You dare insult me?! How dare you!!"**_

Ichigo cringed from the shout's intensity. "Well...you shouted like you were earlier before I went out with her."

_**"'cause I was surprised! I didn' expect ya t' be goin' out wit' her!!"**_

"That proves that you're definitely jealous," the teenager smirked, "and don't deny it, you are, your tone proves my point. But...you don't listen to it as closely as I do."

_**"Jerk..."**_


	4. Confrontation part 2

Ichigo smirked, laying on his bed with a pleased look crossing his features as he shut his auburn eyes.

_So..._ he thought as the darkness slowly consumed him. _He is jealous._

_**XXXX**_

Hichigo sat across from the standing teenager with a deep scowl eched into his handsome features as he glared at the bright haired boy with his golden-black eyes, and seeing this caused the lightly tanned teen to quirk a brow.

"What's up with you? I tell you that I'm in love with Orihime and you go and try insulting her?" he frowned, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the Hollow with authority ringing in his tone.

The albino looked down on the ground, then back up at Ichigo with slightly saddened eyes, yet full of anger and hate. "There's nothin' wrong wit' me, King, I'm jus' worried 'bout how this relationship ya got wit' 'er will turn out." he snarled in a low tone, almost a hushed whisper blown away with the wind speeding past them from Ichigo's impatience. "...that's all."

He stood and turned, about to walk off once again, yet Ichigo claimed Hichigo's wrist into his left hand, yanking him back so he was looking directly at him, seeing that his orange brows were furrowed and his deep chocolate colored eyes were narrowed.

"Cut the crap, Hichigo!" he shouted angrily, the alabaster colored form's eyes widened slightly, a small tint of red tainting his usual pure snow white cheeks. "Tell me the truth!"

"That _**is**_ the truth, Ichigo!!" Hichigo snapped, clamping his eyes shut as he bit his lower lip nervously, harshly prying his wrist from the shinigami's grasp, backing up and turning smartly on his heel, running off as the bright haired teen stared after him. A few seconds later dropping his head while grinding his teeth.

"I'm sick and tired of this..." he growled.

XXXX

The albino sat down on the ledge of the sideways skyscraper, his legs dangling as he swung them slowly, sighing as he placed his hands on either side of himself, fingers coiling around the edge of the long deep blue building. His head hung as tears welled up in his eyes as he licked his lips slowly, trying to calm himself before he ended up crying.

Hearing a footstep, he veered over his shoulder slowly, lifting his right hand and gripping the end of his sleeve wiping away the tear that escaped as Zangetsu slowly dissolved into view.

"W-what do ya want," he stuttered, voice chocked, "old man?"

The floating form knelt down beside him, placing a skinny, boney hand on his shoulder, long slender fingers resting harmlessly against the white fabric of the shihikusho top.

"I'm concerned," he complied in a deep, caring, tone, "why don't you tell him why you don't like Inoue anymore?"

"'Cause I...I jus' can't..." he sighed, looking away and up at the sideways clouds. "He loves 'er...so I can't jus' up and say, ''Ey, King, guess what! I'm in love wit' ya!!", yer outta yer mind!"

"You never know how he'll respond if you don't tell." the man frowned, his patience wearing thin.

"Still, yer outta yer mind," Hichigo hissed, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins, locating his forehead against his curled up knees, "'sides...who would fall in love wit' a _monster_ like _me_?"

Zangetsu sighed in an aggravated way, wondering why he just had to be these two knuckle-heads' guidance. Shaking his head slowly, he patted the shoulder he had his hand rested on, his narrow chin resting on the albino's shoulder.

"Just _try_ to talk to him," he said in his stern 'do it or you'll regret it' tone, "he might even feel the same, or he may not, either way...he'll still accept you for who you are."

"'Cause we're each other's other-half, ya idiot." Hichigo growled, raising his forehead from his knees a bit. "He has t' accept me whether he freakin' likes it or not."

The man shook his head again, "I will leave you to your thoughts, but I still suggest you go tell him how you feel." With that, he began to slowly fade into nothingness as the white haired form sighed, letting the tears slide down his face as he again buried it back onto his knees.

_I can't...I can't tell Ichigo,_ he thought sadly as he slowly wiped the tears away, _he has Orihime...and...he's straight, I **know** he's straight. His heart starts poundin' each time she's around 'im..._

XXXX

Ichigo looked from side to side in his inner world, growling once he saw no sign of his inner Hollow, yet blinked once he saw Zangetsu.

"Old man?" he stammered, surprised.

"Ichigo...how do you feel about Hichigo?" the man asked, not beating around the bush, smiling pleasantly once he saw those brown eyes widen from shock at the unexpected question. "And the truth."


	5. Confrontation part 3

_What?!_ Ichigo thought as he stared at the floating man with his auburn eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he shut it and shook his head to rid himself of the shock of such a random question. _Why would you ask me a question like that?!_

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he stammered, slowly recovering from his dumbfounded moment. "You know how I feel about him! He's my other half, he's my partner...that's all." He looked down slowly at his sandaled feet. "So...why bother asking?"

"Is that the truth, Ichigo?" Zangetsu simply asked, his face still unemotional.

The vibrant haired teen's head snapped up as he clenched his fists, a deep crimson blush covering his face.

"Did he set you up to this?! To...to make me question my feelings about Orihime?! To...humiliate me?!" he shouted, slamming his eyes shut as he brought his shoulders up while lowering his chin to his lightly tanned chest. Not bothering to look at his zanpaku-to's spirit. "If so...leave me alone!"

"Hichigo didn't tell me to do this," Zangetsu sighed, shaking his head, "even if he did, I wouldn't do it, you're my master."

"Zangetsu," he breathed out in a heavy tone, lifting his head to look at the man with half-lidded deep chocolate colored eyes, deep in thought, yet looking almost as broken as the albino. "...why do you want to know?"

"Because," he spoke, slowly smiling, "there's something that you need to be aware of of your partner, Hichigo."

XXXX

Hichigo sat on the edge, pushing himself closer as he sighed, wiping his face with the palm of his left hand, a feeling of nervousness welling in his stomach.

_T-t'is only happens when -_ He turned around to see the orange haired shinigami standing there with Zangetsu. Putting the old man aside, his golden-black eyes locked with Ichigo's, seeing that they, too, were in turmoil, as though he had some information he'd rather forget.

Ichigo walked towards him, stopping only at the ledge of the building, looking over at him from the corner of his eye. The snow white haired figure already turned back to look forward, gnawing on his lower lip as his un-sounding heart began to pound angrily.

Angry because he knew Ichigo wouldn't accept him if he knew that he was in love with him.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, like a twin...being in love with the first-born. It wasn't natural.

The bright haired teen slowly sunk down to his level, sitting beside him as he lifted his right hand and placed it on Hichigo's shoulder, the albino's head whipping to his direction. His golden-black eyes wide, tears seeping into his eyes, yet blinking them back.

"Is it true, Hichigo?" he asked in a stern tone, the white form quickly bringing his right hand up to his face again, covering his face and shaking his head, turning his head to the opposite side of the shinigami to glare at Zangetsu.

"Ya told 'im, didn' ya?" he hissed.

The old man just shrugged.

"Hichigo," Ichigo's voice whispered softly, as if pleading that the saddened and broken form to look him in the eyes, "Hichigo...look at me."

And that's exactly what he did, but looked down on the ground, tears streaming down his face, hot and sticky.

"Yes..."


	6. Goodnight Hichigo

The orange haired shinigami frowned, annoyed that the albino wouldn't make eye contact with him, avoiding his gaze, eyes averted to the ground with those tears sliding down his face.

Standing, he slowly faded away while looking down on his inner Hollow with disappointment flashing through his brown orbs. The alabaster form lifted his head, eyes locking with his own, lifting his right hand and grasping the end of his sleeve, wiping the sticky substance off his face.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, closing his eyes in disgrace. "Ichigo."

_**XXXX**_

The vibrant haired teen sat up with narrowed eyes as he shook his head, hoisting his left hand up and placing it against his face with furrowed brows. Still confused on the last actions the albino gave away before he woke up.

Hearing his cell phone go off, he turned towards it to see that it was Chad calling. Grabbing it and pressing the talk button, he pressed the phone up to his ear, taking in a breath and releasing it steadily.

"Hey, what's up, Chad?"

"Nothing much," came a stern reply, "anything new with you?"

"Well, Hic-" he stopped abruptly before announcing that he learned that his Hollow was jealous of his girlfriend. He swallowed nervously before finishing his sentence, "I...went out on a date with Orihime. We had ice cream and whatnot, but...something was bothering me that I couldn't really enjoy it."

"What was bothering you?"

"Um...I don't really know how to explain it," Ichigo lifted his opposite hand to rub the back of his neck, "and I'm not sure if I should tell you."

There was silence on the other end until the brute sighed heavily, "You can...trust me, Ichigo, you know that."

"I know."

"So...why is what's bothering you so hard to tell me? I've known you since middle school, it shouldn't..." he heard Chad take in some air, "be that difficult to tell me."

"I know...I just don't know how to put it into words right now," the eldest Kurosaki sibling sighed, "with all the crap that's been going on, I'd be impressed if I had enough strength to go to school tomorrow."

A grunt was his reply, hearing rummaging happening in the background, making him lift a slim orange brow.

"What are you doing, Chad?"

"Looking for something..." he replied simply as a crash erupted suddenly, making the lightly tanned teen to cringe, "ouch...that hurt..."

"You're built like an iron tank, dude, almost nothing in this world can hurt you," the teenager muttered as he turned his head toward the window, gasping once he saw his reflection on the window's glass flash for a second, showing a depressed Hichigo, returning to its regular form. "Uh...I need to go, Chad...there's a report I need to finish and...yeah."

"Okay, good-bye,"

"See ya tomorrow,"

With that, both teenagers hung up as Ichigo set the phone back onto his night stand, looking back at the window with tilted brows put into a worried position. _Is...Hichigo all right?_

_**"Goodnight...King..."** _came the albino's whisper, hesitant and shy.

Quirking a brow, Ichigo laid back on his bed once again, gazing up at the ceiling with worry flashing in his chocolate colored eyes._Goodnight...Hichigo..._


	7. Second thoughts about Love

There was no reply from the white replica, which made Ichigo's stomach tie into knots, and the knots twisting into more knots and so on and it made him have the urge to vomit. Swallowing roughly, he turned on his bed, looking out at the moon.

The bright light bouncing about in his room as his hazed eyes fluttered shut, pursing his lips, then letting them relax, then pursing them again, repeating the procedure until sleep took over.

XXXX

The vibrant haired teen slowly reopened his eyes, the sun's rays seeping through the closed deep green curtains hanging over the cracked window.

Taking in some air slowly, he released it with a deep sigh, closing his eyes again and sitting up just when he insane father leapt at him, flying through the window and shattering the glass to pieces as Ichigo leaned over the ledge, careful of the sharp edges left over.

"That's what you get," he yawned, lifting his right hand and rubbing his eye, "old man."

The door creaked open again, the lightly tanned teen looking over at it to see his soft-brunette sister standing there with a warm smile, wooden spoon in her left hand, eyes soft like always.

"Breakfast is ready, Ichigo," she smiled, seeing the groggy look flicker in his auburn eyes, "come down before it gets cold, okay?"

"'kay...I'll be down soon," he complied, then placed his right hand on the semi-soft mattress, "dad broke the window again, Yuzu."

She simply shook her head, sighing. "That's the tenth one this week...I told him to stop," Her soft-brown eyebrows tilted into a worried look, "I'm this close to buying you a steel door with my savings." She lifted her left hand and had her index and thumb only one centimeter apart.

He shook his head slowly, "Save your money,"

She nodded slowly. Bowing, she turned and walked out of the room, grasping the handle and closing the door while Ichigo stood, stretching as his deep reddish-orange cell phone rang in the familiar tone that could only be Orihime.

Reaching over, he wrapped his fingers around it, pressed the talk button, and placed it near his ear. "Hey, Orihime,"

"Morning...Ichigo," she spoke brightly, and lively. "How are you?"

"Well...my crazy old man broke my window again,"

"That's the tenth one this week!" she gasped, a sound of flash smacking flesh, indicating that she covered her mouth with her hand, slowly removing it as she spoke again. "So...are we going to meet at the usual place?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll see you at school, Ichigo." she said in a happy tone. "Love you."

The last sentence was hesitant and shy, causing Ichigo to smile softly.

"I'll see you later," he smiled, "love you too."

Hearing a water-like growl, he hung up the phone, placing it down as he began to change, shaking his head.

"Get over it, Hichigo," he growled, pulling on a clean pair of his beige uniform pants. "I get you being jealous of Orihime...but this is just plain stupid."

_**"I have the freakin' right t' be jealous..."**_ his inner Hollow muttered.

Sighing, he walked into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and then rushing out of the house, snatching his bag off the chair on the way out, veering over his shoulder, "Sorry...I can't eat this morning, I'll be late," he explained, seeing Yuzu's depressed expression, "I'll see you two later!"

_**"'cause she has what I want..."**_ But that was a low whisper, a super soft hush.

XXXX

Reaching the meeting point, Ichigo swiftly wrapped his arms around Orihime before she could even turn a bit, making her giggle as he softly, and shyly, kissed her cheek. Placing his chin on her shoulder with a deep chuckle.

"So...how are you?" he asked, blinking his brown eyes once jealousy and rage began to bubble up in his stomach, making him know that Hichigo was beyond jealous.

She turned her head and returned the kiss on the cheek, but planted it on his pale lips, the feeling of anger raising. Smiling, she nodded, locating the back of her head against his shoulder.

"Good, though I had to run around my apartment to find my school bag," she explained with a childish giggle, "and even better since you're here."

He nodded with a warm smile, "Yeah, I missed you too."

He swore he heard the albino's angered mutters, grumbles and mumbles, some cursing here and there, yelling at _**him**_. _**"King! School's 'bout t' start!!"**_

The smile descended to a frown as the bell rang, parting from his girlfriend and walking up the stairs with her as she slowly laced their fingers together, leaning against him as a small blush tinted his cheeks. Looking down on her bright colored head as feelings of confusion and turmoil raged about within him.

_Now,_ he thought as Orihime released his hand, seeing Tatsuki and rushing over to chat with her long-time friend, going to his locker and putting in the combination. _I'm beginning to second guess my feelings..._ He shut his auburn eyes as he sighed deeply, _for Orihime._

**XXXX**

**Ahem...um...kinda rushed and all that. Updates may be slow and all that since I have classes and all that (_which is where I am while updating this story_) so...I'll try to update as soon as possible/when I have free-time.**

**He's second-guessing his feelings for Orihime...now...maybe some HichiIchi/IchiHichi will begin to happen.**


	8. Warmth

The bell rung after what seemed like hours, everyone filing outside and making a mad dash to their lockers, the vibrant haired teenager sighing as he leaned his forehead against the steel container with his eyes halfway shut, Orihime waving as she passed, thinking he noticed her.

"Bye, Ichigo," she smiled, walking past and towards the door, a worried look crossing her features once she noticed that he didn't reply. "...maybe something is bothering him..."

_Hichigo,_

_**"What do ya want?"**_

_...well...I,_ He slowly reopened his eyes and pushed away from the locker, auburn eyes slowly hazing over with confusion, _no, it's nothing, never mind._

_**"Ya sure? Ya sound like you...well...lemme put it this way,"**_ the albino sighed, shaking his head, _**"went t' the burnin' abyss and back."**_

"Really now?" Ichigo muttered, slinging his dark orange bag over his shoulder, the number fifteen sewed into the side, turning and walking through the empty halls and out the door, looking up at the sky with his lips parted, eyes half-lidded. "I didn't notice. I was so worried about you," He took in some air slowly and released it, "I actually failed my Math test."

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo blinked, staring at Hichigo, the snow white haired form sitting on the sideways skyscrapper, looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"Sorry...King," he breathed as he dropped his head, causing Ichigo to quirk a brow and kneel down next to him, placing a hand on his opposites shoulder, causing Hichigo's head to snap up, "I...Ichigo?"

"You apologize for once, though it's not your fault," he chuckled, bowing his bright colored head, "I'm impressed, Hichigo,"

The lightly tanned teen lifted his head and wrapped his arms around the wide eyed albino, whose breath hitched at the sudden motion, heart and mind racing. Hoisting his left hand up, he placed it shyly and hesitantly on the High Schooler's back. Dropping his forehead onto the shinigami's shoulder, chocking back the tears that wanted to release.

Joy raging throughout his whole entity.

"...Ichigo..." he whimpered, tightening his grasp on the young Kurosaki, shifting his face so it was buried in the nape of the shinigami's neck. "Thank...you,"

"Heh," Ichigo let a smile cross his handsome features, "you're welcome...Hichigo."


	9. Realization, thanks to the Old Man

The rest of the time they spent was in silence, until Zangetsu chose that moment to pop up.

"I can't believe my eyes," he chuckled, "you two are actually -"

Hichigo raised a hand to give him the birdie, "Shut up, old man."

The vibrant haired teen smiled warmly as he parted from the Hollow and turned his head to face his zanpaku-to's spirit with a smug smirk. "So what? We're getting along? Is that so wrong?" The stotic man simply shook his head, then raised his right hand, tossing an unsheathed sword at them, causing both to gasp out in shock. Ichigo wrapping his arms protectively around the albino and leaping into the air with narrowed brown orbs. "What are you doing?!" he shouted angrily at the man who began to chuckle.

"Well, this is surprising," Zangetsu looked up at them, "you subconsciously grabbed onto Hichigo in your retreat. My guess is that you have more feelings for him than you bother to realize."

"Huh?"

Brown eyes gazed down on the snow white haired form, seeing that he buried his face into his chest, a tight grip on his clothes. Seeing this, a small blush crept to his face.

_He looks so innocent..._

"Now, do you understand why I did what I did, Ichigo?"

Said Kurosaki glared at him, standing in the air subconsciously, Hichigo bridal-style in his arms. "You tried to kill us, that's what I get, what else do you need to know?"

"I-Ichigo..." Hichigo whispered shyly, looking up with a deep crimson blush on his pale features, auburn eyes widening. "He did i'...t' prove tha' we _**do**_ have feelin's fer each other."

Ichigo's head snapped up, staring at the dissolving man with wide eyes.

_I...I like Hichigo?_


	10. The sweet, sweet Rain

Ichigo stared down on the albino in his arms, seeing that his golden-black eyes were half-lidded as he gazed over to the side while chewing on his lower lip. Embarrassment written all over his face as the vibrant haired teenager slowly floated down to the ground, his hands' grasp on Hichigo tightening, making the alabaster form cringe, thinking he had done something wrong.

"I don't believe this," he muttered, dropping his bright colored head, eyes screwed shut, a look of utter confusion and agony etched into his features, "but...I like Orihime..."

The Hollow twisted in Ichigo's arms uncomfortably, placing his hands against his chest and pushing away, but still held in place as he stared at the lightly tanned shinigami's face, guilt stabbing through his chest.

_I...I shouldn' have told 'im,_ he thought as he winced, feeling the grip tighten a bit more, as if forgetting that the mirror was present and in his arms, _I shouldn' want 'im..._

"I...Ichigo?" he whimpered, looking at him with frightened golden-black eyes, the shinigami opening his eyes and blinking as his auburn eyes connected with the Hollow's own. "Are...you alright?"

The eldest Kurosaki slowly set Hichigo down, making sure both of his sandaled feet tapped the ground and stood, looking at him with creased brows, creased from concern and panic. The panic was so easily seen in his brilliant eyes, half-lidded and gaze turned toward the ground as his breath hitched once Ichigo pulled him close once again, burying his face into the white locks.

Soft and...warm. The Hollow in his arms was warm.

Unlike him, he felt like his blood ran cold within his system, and needed warmth very, very badly. And the only source to the heat was his other half.

The white haired duplicate blinked, his face buried into the vibrant haired teen's neck, his hot, sticky, breath tickling the teen's skin, making him shiver at the sensation, yet took in the Hollow's scent.

_Rain..._

He smelt so much like the raindrops' tears. That fell from the, now, clouded sky. Ichigo placed his hands on the stunned form's back, clamping his hands on the attire the white haired form wore, coiling his fingers around it as he sank his nose into the bittersweet scent's area more, the breath tickling the albino as he placed his hands on Ichigo's lightly tanned arms, wrapping his fingers around them, holding on tightly as though it was a dream he didn't want to let go of.

_He smells like rain._

And they stayed like that, even when rain began to fall from Ichigo's torn heart, now knowing that he was in love with his Hollow...and his feelings towards Orihime vanishing before his very, closed, eyes.

_Sweet, sweet...rain._

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Hichigo whispered, closing his eyes as they sank to the floor, holding onto each other tightly, afraid the other would vanish and leave the other to their own misery.

**XXXX**

**Here you go HichiIchi/IchiHichi fans, some fluff/shonen-ai.**


	11. A honest Explanation part 1

Auburn eyes fluttered for a second, noticing that he was in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, his home. Ichigo walked in with his hands in his pockets, scooting over to the side once his soft-brunette sister rushed past with a wooden box full of medical supplies.

"What's going on, Yuzu?"

"T-there was an accident n-nearby!" she panted, hurrying along as her bright haired brother began to walk near the stairs, side-stepping in time before getting run over by his dark haired sibling.

"Outta the way!!" she shouted, zooming past with a wheeled stretcher with a grown man laying on it. A groan slipping past his parted lips. "Next patient, old man!!"

"M-move Ichigo!"

Said Kurosaki sighed, shaking his head while he walked up the steps, setting his dark colored bag onto the seat next to his desk, brining his cell out of his pocket, staring at it as it started vibrating, the screen flashing a bright pink, the color he chose for Orihime. Bright and the color of bubble gum, since she was always so giddy and rearing to go.

_I can't answer,_ he thought bitterly, resenting the fact that he couldn't bring himself to talk to the young Inoue. _It'd kill me..._

_**"Jus' answer the damn phone, it's annoyin' me."**_

Ichigo lifted his thumb, hovering it over the red sign, indicating to hang up, pressing it and ceasing the vibrations. Tossing his cell down, he plopped his bottom onto the bed, sighing and shaking his head once again, contemplating on how he was going to announce to Orihime that it was over between them.

It had only been a few weeks.

_**"King...are you all right?"**_

"Yeah," he muttered, lacing his fingers together in a saddening grace, making Hichigo's voice lower as he continued to speak.

_**"Look, you don't need t' break up wit' her,"**_ His voice was sincere and calming, _**"as long as you're happy, King, I'm happy. No more rain is good enough for me."**_

He was trying to joke and the vibrant haired teenager knew that, but...he wondered how he could be happy if Zangetsu made him realize he had more feelings for his Hollow than he bargained for. Oh, he damned the old man now, he damned him _**all**_ the _**way**_.

"Hey, Hichigo,"

_**"Y-yeah?**"_ By the sound of his tone, the substitute shinigami took it that he had taken the albino off-guard.

"I'm gonna need you to explain a few things to me,"

Hichigo sighed, slowly materializing next to the orange haired shinigami, who merely looked at him with half-lidded eyes, full of confusion and despair.

"What do ya need to know?"

"Well," the teen started, looking down on his loosely laced fingers, "why didn't you tell me sooner that you...liked me? And why did Zangetsu get the idea to play matchmaker?"

Hichigo laid on his back with a deep sigh, "First question...I didn't because I knew you were straight...or thought, 'cause your heart was like a freakin' jackhammer around Orihime. Second question...how should I know? I didn't ask him to if that's what you're thinking."

"Alright..." Ichigo nodded, then un-intertwined his hands' limbs. "Another question...how do you think I should break the news to Orihime?"

Hichigo pursed his lips together, his golden-black eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration. He crossed his arms and frowned, slowly letting his eyes reopen. "I think I have an idea..." he whispered in a low hush. "I think I have an idea," This time his voice was heard, "but I don't think she'll take it very well."


	12. Time to Go

The vibrant haired teenager looked over at the albino, quirking a brow. "What do you mean she won't take it very well?"

"You'll just have to wait,"

The lightly tanned teen's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shouldn't I at least _**know**_ what to be in store for?"

"No," the albino chuckled deeply, sitting up and bringing his shoulders up with a wide grin, "you'll just have to wait and see."

Auburn eyes slightly widened, now fearing what the duplicate was planning in his demented mind, fearing that it _was _going to be something he wasn't going to like. Fidgeting a bit, as he twitched, staring at the wide, white-toothed, smile.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna take it well either," he muttered, his brown eyes glued on the wooden flooring at his socked feet.

"Awe, King..." Hichigo cackled warmly, "have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"I can name off maybe a few lists,"

"I'm hurt,"

XXXX

The sun's bright beams peeked through the slightly open green curtains, window new and shiny, indicating that either Yuzu or his father had changed the window once again. He silently prayed that his insane father wouldn't burst through the door once again and break the new glass.

"Mmm...too early," a familiar, disoriented voice whined, Ichigo's eyes darting to his right and down on the mattress to see the Hollow laying there, curled up and holding onto the blanket with grabby alabaster hands' fingers, "turn off the light..."

The orange haired teen couldn't hold back his chuckle, lifting his left hand up and covering his mouth, muffling the laugh as snow white bangs hung in Hichigo's innocent looking features, his thin brows twitching slightly, then relaxed.

"Ichi...turn off the light..." the form mumbled turning to the side, his face in clear view for the lightly tanned teenger. "...it's too bright."

"Hichigo, that's the sun," he chuckled.

Golden-black eyes fluttered open, halfway opened and hazed with sleep as he blinked them a couple times to rid the sleep from his eyes as the colors orange, peach, white, brown, and beige came to take shape and form, forming the one person he knew better than anyone.

"Ichigo?"

"Looks like 'Ichi' went out of style," Ichigo laughed, causing Hichigo to swiftly look away with a soft blush tinting his pale features.

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't call you that." the Hollow denied, making Ichigo smile warmly down on the snow white hair colored duplicate. "Y-you must be imagining things."

"Sure I am," he grinned, "now can you tell me your plan for my break-up with Orihime?"

"I guess I may as well...first...you need to get to school, then when you met up with Orihime, tell her that you want her to meet someone, which's me...of course, and that's all I can tell you right now." He lifted one of his hands, pointing at the alarm clock, showing that it was eight-twenty. "You better hurry up, otherwise you'll be late."

Ichigo's eyes followed the finger, causing them to widen once he noticed what time it was, with a yell of, "Crap!", he leapt off the bed, stripping out of his old uniform and throwing on a new one with a idiotically grinning Hichigo watching.


	13. Hichigo breaks the News part 1

Ichigo glared over his shoulder, ears perking up to the sound of the albino's laughter as he struggled to get a clean pair of pants on for school, hands fiddling with the, stubborn, zipper.

"This isn't funny, Hichigo!" he shouted angrily, a soft blush tinting his cheeks from embarrassment. Said Hollow lifted his hands up to cover the maniac-like grin and giggles. His golden-black eyes shut as he threw himself back in a heap of laughter as the vibrant haired teen yanked on a white short-sleeved shirt with a deep frown. "Stop laughing!"

"C-can't help i-it!"

_I swear..._ the High Schooler thought bitterly, glaring at the albino with narrowed auburn eyes. _I sometimes wonder why I eve bother with him._

Hichigo slowly got back up, stifling his laughter as he saw the shinigami stand there with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, thin orange brows furrowed from both frustration and anger. Waving his left hand, the albino grinned widely.

"Calm down, geez...all right," He shut his eyes and dissolved back into Ichigo's inner world, voice echoing as he spoke once again, _**"Now...get to school."**_

The lightly tanned teen growled, _Don't tell me what to do..._ mentally before hurrying out of the house while grabbing his cell phone and back pack.

XXXX

"Ichigo!" Orihime called happily, waving with her carefree grin, and seeing this made the teenaged boy's heart sink.

"Oh...hey, Orihime,"

_**"Tell her you want her to meet someone,"**_

_No way,_

_**"Do I have t' force you too?!"**_

_Don't even think about it..._

Snarling, the Hollow grabbed onto Ichigo spiritually, yanking him back and putting himself into control, a wide grin spreading across Ichigo's usually scowling features. "'Ey...there's somethin' I gotta tell ya,"

"What?"

"We're done!" The brown orbs were full of excitement while Orihime stood there dumfounded, bringing her hands up to her face while covering her mouth. "I know...it's shocking," he chuckled in mock laughter, "but last night...I realized you're not really my type, so sorry, Inoue."

And with that, the vibrant haired teen just walked away from the tearing girl.


	14. Hichigo breaks the News part 2

As the eldest Kurosaki sibling walked away, the bright haired girl just stood there, burying her face into her hands, shaking her head from side to side, pondering on why Ichigo would just change just like that after one night.

Hichigo grinned his creepy little grin, which didn't look at all right on the vibrant haired teen's face. Keigo leapt at him, screaming one word, "STRAWBERRY--!" Which earned him a curled fist in the face, blood dribbling from his nose as he flew back with a yelp.

"S'up?" he smirked, hands placed on his lean hips, seeing the brunette rub his nose vigorously, his eyes clamped shut.

"Ow...that hurt Ichigo."

"Then stop jumpin' on me," Hichigo twirled his left hand in the air, spinning smugly on his heel and waltzing off with a little grace in his step, hips swinging a bit from joy. "Never knew that the outside air could feel so good!" he cried, breaking into a sprint and skidding to a stop in front of Ichigo's class, pushing the door open and staring at a raging raven haired girl. "'Ey, uh...Rukia?"

"Ichigo, what was that?!"

"What was what?"

_"If you don't let me out right now...I swear...I'll kill you,"_ the lightly tanned shinigami hissed.

"Why'd you up and dump Orihime?!"

The Hollow growled low in his throat at the girl's name, making him cross his arms, eyes flickering angrily as he leaned back against the wall.

"Somethin' came up."

"What?"

"I love someone else, you idiot."

The deep violet eyed Kuchiki blinked, staring at him like he was growing another head. "W-what?"

"You heard me." With that, he turned and walked out, waving away the older form's calls. Heading towards the front door, only to see Tatsuki and Orihime standing there, causing him to tisk while looking away from the two High Schoolers, walking past only to have Tatsuki coil her fingers around his wrist. "Let go."

"Ichigo, d-did I do something w-wrong?" the bright haired girl stammered.

Hichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Yes, actually. Ya took away what I wanted, you took _**him**_ away from _**me**_."

"What are you talking about, dingle-berry?" Tatsuki frowned, both hotheads then glaring at each other. Anger bubbled in the eldest Kurosaki's stomach.

_"Hichigo...?" _Ichigo whispered.

"She took Ichi away from me!"

The demon twisted his wrist out of the girl's grasp storming away with narrowed eyes, using a shun-po to disappear and vanish out of their sight before any more words could be passed.


	15. Promise part 1

Shiro had made it to the park before stopping and clenching his hands into fists. How _dare_ those...those whores...

How dare they get all upset over just a break-up? They had no right!

His King belonged to him, HIM!

Tossing the bag to the side he laid back against a tree while closing his eyes, taking in calming breaths before lifting a hand and pressing the fingers to his lips. "Ichigo...Ichigo..."

_"I'm here,"_

"Don't leave me, King...sweet, carin', King."

_"..."_ the orange head was silent as he took in steady breaths, his own chocolate spheres shut before shuddering at the cold chill that attacked his skin.

Uncertainty. That's what it was, to feel so numb and confused.

"Promise me, King..." the hollow whispered, opening his eyes slightly as he cocked his head back to stare up at the sky while his hands rested at his sides, palms up. "...promise me."

Reopening his eyes the eldest Kurosaki sibling inhaled deeply, his hands raising and rubbing his face before stopping to run them through his hair. Contemplation was on his face but as he continued to dwell on it his lips parted to speak without his knowing.

_"I promise."

* * *

A/N:_ Totally stuck on this one...I think I'll have to reread all the chapters. I'm so sorry it's so short, I'll make the next one longer!


End file.
